cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
Megan
|image = |caption = Liz and Megan |full name = Megan McKinley Mace Elizabeth Morgan Mace |birthday = November 21, 1992 |age = 22 |gender = Female |eyes = Dark brown (Megan)http://meganmckinleymace.tumblr.com/post/22153198427/facts-about-me Dark green (Liz) |hair = Dark brown (Megan) Blonde (Liz, dyed) |hometown = Edwardsburg, Michigan |residence = Nashville, Tennessee |nicknames = Megsterhttp://www.gurl.com/2012/03/01/megan-and-liz-interview/ (Megan) Liz Lemon (Liz) |occupation = Singers Songwriters Pianist (Liz) Guitarist (Megan) |interests = |parents = Randy Mace (father) Mary Miars (mother) |siblings = |friends = Cimorelli |relationships = Bobby Binton (Megan's boyfriend) Cameron Montgomery (Liz's boyfriend) Josh (Liz's ex-boyfriend) }} Megan McKinley Mace and Elizabeth Morgan "Liz" Mace, also known as Megan & Liz, are an American pop girl band made up of fraternal twins sisters from Michigan. They currently reside in Tennessee with their mother. Discography Covers available on iTunes *January 2011: "Rhythm of Love" (Plain White T's cover) *February 2011: "Grenade" (Bruno Mars cover) *May 2011: "Just a Kiss" (Lady Antebellum cover) *May 2011: "Hummingbird Heartbeat" (Katy Perry cover) *June 2011: "California King Bed" (Rihanna cover) *June 2011: "Enchanted" (Taylor Swift cover) *July 2011: "How to Love" (Lil Wayne cover) *July 2011: "Best Thing I Never Had" (Beyoncé cover) *July 2011: "Skyscraper" (Demi Lovato cover) *August 2011: "Love You Like a Love Song" (Selena Gomez & the Scene cover) *August 2011: "Wannabe" (with Tiffany Alvord) (Spice Girls cover) *September 2011: "Stereo Hearts" (Gym Class Heroes cover) *January 2012: "I Like It Like That" (Hot Chelle Rae cover) *February 2012: "Domino" (Jessie J cover) *March 2012: "What Makes You Beautiful" (One Direction cover) *April 2012: "Good Girl" (Carrie Underwood cover) *May 2012: "Payphone" (Maroon 5 cover) *May 2012: "Honestly" (Hot Chelle Rae cover) *June 2012: "Lights" (Ellie Goulding cover) *September 2012: "Want U Back" (Cher Lloyd cover) *October 2012: "As Long As You Love Me" (Justin Bieber cover) Original songs *July 2008: "6th Sense" *April 2010: "Do I Drive You Crazy" *October 2010: "Need Your Poison" (featuring Memphis High) *November 2010: "All We Have Again" *May 2011: "Happy Never After" *June 2011: "Rest of You" *July 2011: "Maybe, Possibly 2.0" *July 2011: "Here I Go" *August 2011: "Run Away" *September 2011: "World's Gunna End" *October 2011: "Are You Happy Now?" *November 2011: "It's Christmas Time" *December 2011: "Old School Love" *January 2012: "A Girl's Life" *May 2012: "Princess Charming" *June 2012: "Long Distance" *July 2012: "Bad for Me" *June 2013: "Release You" Tours '2011' '2012' '2013' '2013' Trivia Megan & Liz *Their parents are divorced and their dad still lives in Michigan. Megan *She exercises three to four times a week. *She is a vegetarian. *She likes eating raw lemons. *Her favorite food is sushi. *Her second favorite food is anything Mexican. *She has an obsession with nail polish and painting my nails. *She has a white iPhone 4S. *She's a kid at heart. *She graduated high school in 2011. *She's been in three serious relationships so far and tries to keep why they ended private. *She is a hopeless romantic. *She learned to play guitar when she was thirteen. *She's been singing all her life. *Her favorite artist is Taylor Swift. *She listens to all types of music. *She loves scarves. *She has to sit in an aisle seat on a plane or she's uncomfortable the entire flight. *She doesn't drink soda, but she love it. *She says that so far, the best year of her life was when she was seventeen. *She misses living in Michigan only for Lake Michigan and her friends. *She loves her job more than anything in the world. *She believes in honesty and trust, saying that if one doesn't have that, one doesn't have anything. Gallery To view the image gallery for Megan & Liz, click 'here.'' To view the image gallery for Megan Mace, click 'here.'' To view the image gallery for Liz Mace, click 'here'. External Links Megan & Liz * * * * * (Beauty channel) * (Fan video channel) * Megan * * Liz * * References Category:Females Category:Birthdays in November Category:Friends of Cimorelli Category:Singers Category:1992 births